Sasuke Part 1: Baby
by 10tailwolfdemon
Summary: this is a sasuke story but here is the deal...sasuke's a girl. T 4 the languge.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello ya'll!! My name is 10tailwolfdemon. U can call White Fang, Whitey, Fangy, White, or Fang. What ever u like. Now. This is my second story. This story is bout Sasuke!!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Sasuke is a female in this story and he/she is WAY different then the Sasuke ya'll all no and love (coughnotreallycough).**

**Sasuke: WTF?!?!**

**Naruto: Nice. (laughs)**

**Sasuke: (glares daggers)**

**Me: (ignores Sasuke) Hope u like it. I own no Naruto, only my female Sasuke.**

**Chapter #1**

I was trying to catch a butterfly with a butterfly net when I heard my mother calling me in. I think said said something about my older brother. That's when I realized that my brother was home.

'It's about God damn time!' I thought.

I love my older brother dearly, but I hate that he was a ninja and going on long missions. He would only stay home for a few days then leave again. I also hated that dude who ran the ANBU place. If anyone's wondering, I've been cursing since I was five. If anyone asks, I've learned from my father and people around the village. My mother and brother don't curse. NEVER. Now I would never curse in front of my family but I would in front of my friend. As I walk inside, I heard my mother ask me something.

"Why were you trying to catch that butterfly?" My mother asked.

"Just for fun and to pass the time." I said.

There was no way in Hell I was going to tell her I was trying to catch the bright yellow butterfly for Naruto, my friend that I was talking about earlier. For some odd reason, everyone hates him. Even my clan hates him. It looks like I'll have to sneak into Hokage's office and find out why….I'll look after brother leaves. He's the only smart one here. Thank God for that. Now on to business.

As I walk into the living room area, I spotted my brother in all his ANBU glory. As always, I would do what a little sister would do when I saw him…Hug time!!! I tackled my brother in a hug only to get flicked in the forehead by him. I stumbled back and pout playfully.

"That hurt big bro." I said still pouting playfully.

I'm very sure that my eyes have a mischief spark in them, and I don't really care. The flick to the forehead didn't even hurt anyways. I'm known for having a harder head than Naruto's. No really. It is harder than Naruto's. I fell out of his window once from playing and landed on my head. I only had a scratch on my head. I think I could do better, but my mother has me on a leash now. So yeah, now I can't go anywhere that has a 2nd story without someone there. I think Naruto is a someone, so Ha! In your face bitch! Oh yeah, about the whole sneaking into the Hokage's office thing, I'm a sneaky girl. The guards suck, even if some are ANBU. The Hokage really needs to think about training those guys better. I mean, if an eight year old can sneak in there, then a low life missing-nin can get in there. What idiots.

Ok, back to reality, I get out of my thoughts and look back at my brother again. He's smiling. I love it when he smiles. It's better than when he isn't smiling at all. Another smile for the books! Where's a camera when you need one? UH-0H, Father just walked in, and there goes the smile, great.

"I want to speak with you, Itachi." My father said, walking off.

You mother fucker!! My brother walks off and enters an empty room and closes the door. I don't see the point why the point why they do that anymore. I already know what they are talking about. How you ask? I make my toys or plushies spy on them. Duh. I leave one toy or plushies in each room. See? I make my own plushies and it took me a week to learn how to control, spy, move, fight, and etc with them. No one knows I can do this but Naruto and Itachi. I tell or show Naruto everything.

The first plushie I made was a fox with nine tails. I showed my family and they freaked out. I thought it was funny, so I made another one with more details. That was a good time. My brother went wide eyed, mother fainted, and father was fanning mother and trying to wake her. Father then asked me where have I seen a fox like that before. I just said it was just an idea. He bought it! I wasn't going to tell him I've been talking to the fox, that's sealed into Naruto, in my dreams. They would have put me into the nut house! No thank you. Check please!

OK, back to reality. I went up to my room to finish up on my new plushie. It was a purple two-tail cat with black zigzags designs on it…or was it swirls or both. I think both…Yeah, both. Anyways, I was about to finish when I heard footsteps. I quickly put up everything, took out my homework, and started to finish it. I did most in class. Why? Naruto was sick today and I was bored, so I did most of my homework. Which reminds me, I'll have or write the answers down on another sheet of paper for Naruto. Can't have him failing, now can we? Hell no! If Naruto fails again this year then I'm failing too! What can I say? I love the boy to death. Hey! It's pops. Wow. This is rare. He never visits me. Uh-oh, what did I do now? I know the whole pink paint falling on the teachers' head wasn't from me or Naruto's prank today. Note to self: most get bright pink dye to dye teachers' hair. Is father saying something? Yes. Yes he is Sasuke. Grown.

"Sasuke?" Father asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know who put paint on the door in the class room?" Father asked.

So it is about the pink paint. If I did that, it wouldn't have been paint that fell on the teachers head. Get what I mean?

"No, sir. I didn't do it and neither did Naruto." I said.

Father raised his eyebrow at that before asking, "Naruto? How would you know where that demon was at?"

What. The. Fuck?! Ok, that did it. Now I'm piss. No one and I mean NO ONE calls Naruto a demon. The last person, who said that…Well, lets just say he went bye-bye. Muhahahahaha….Uhhhh…Moving on now!!

"I know because he was home all day sick." I sneered.

My sharingan was on and Father was not happy. So what. He pissed me off. Anyways, father said I wouldn't have dinner and walked out. It's not like I cared. I'll just go to Naruto's house. I have to give him the answer sheet and make him some soup to help him with his cold. Now, I must battle with my homework. CHARGE!!

I went back to my homework. Good Karma. What is the equation for 2y+5x=10z? How the Hell should I know! We're in the fucking second grade! Not in a fucking black Ops school! Fucking idiots!

**End Chapter #1**

**Me: Thank u 4 reading.**

**Sasuke: I hate you.**

**Me: I love u 2.**

**Me & Naruto: R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: thank you to all of the pplz who reviewed. Even if some reviews are mean. (sighs) oh well. Any who, this is something I like to do in my lil stories now. It's called…REVIEW TIME!!!**

_**Review Time**_

_**Heart-Of-Memories – 1) Hun EVERYTHING I do needs work and I do have a editor but she sometimes has a hard time reading my hand writin. (giggles) 2) Sasuke knows all of those colorful words cuz the people around there curses. I heard it all the time when I was little. No joke. And now I have a mouth so bad I could put Hidan to shame. (giggles) I made her stick out? Good. She should be. If she wasn't stickin out then I would have started this story all over again. 3) Mr. Emo is getting just his appetizer. (grins evilly)**_

_**Gundamzbd36 – Nope!! Not a clue!! :) If he did then what fun would that be?**_

_**SwatKats23 – That's why it's T rated. For the swearing. If it was M, then I would have put a LOT more then swearing. ;)**_

_**Marktwainative/Randomangel82 – Thank you. Hope ya story goes well.**_

_**Angelvan105 – Thank you!!**_

_**ChibiUchiha723 – I flatter. Really I am and that does happen offend. xD I"ve been having this story in my head for God knows how long so I got a notebook and started writing it. I well keep it up. I'm hoping to post the other chapters that I have also in my note book.**_

_**Kaitsu Himaru – Thanks. **__****_

_**End Review Time**_

**Me: And there you have it.**

**Sasuke: Mr. Emo? I'm not THAT bad.**

**Me: Yeah, you are.**

**Sasuke: No, I'm not.**

**Me: (starts counting things off of figures of the things that make him emo)**

**Naruto: Should I say the de**

**Sakura: Please do. (watches us to make sure we don't start fighting)**

**Naruto: Sweet. Ok. White Fang doesn't own Naruto, which is me. If she did then Sasuke wouldn't be acting like he has a stick up his ass!!**

**Sai: You mean dick. x3**

**Naruto and Sakura: O_o"**

**Me: On vith da ztory!! xD**

**Chapter #2**

Yes!! Finally! I had won the battle from my homework! Go me! …Now I'm off to Naruto's! Woot woot! (most ppl woop but I woot) I know, I'm weird but I wouldn't have me any other way. I know everyone's busy eating dinner to notice I'm gone, so I picked up some of my sewing and plushie shit. I go to my window and open it ad solfly and soundlessly as I can and jump out. People, I have a throne bush under my window. Joy.

After getting all of the throne out of my ass, I make sure no one saw me or caught me. I ran to Naruto's house. I get to his apartment really fast by taking short cuts. I love his apartment. It's big enough for two to live in; Hell, I even asked Naruto if I could live with him. I can cook, clean, and what not. I would so make a good wife one day. Hot damn! I'm at his door already? Oh well.

I pull out a key that Naruto gave me and open the door. Going in, I see that the whole house is a mess…Go figure. Boys are so dirty…Then again, I can't say anything. I look in Naruto's room to see if he was in there. He was, he was only wearing his orange boxers and looked like he was daydreaming while looking at the wall.

"Naru-chan! I'm home!" I yelled.

He jumped in the air before he turned to me and yelled, "Hey Sasu-kun! What's up!?"

So cute. I'm jealous too. Naruto's got sun kiss skin from playing in the sun all the time, sunny blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, and a smile that could put the sun to shame…That's my Naru-chan!

"The sky." I answered before leaving his room.

I walk into the kitchen to see if Naruto got anymore groceries. I open the fridge, pantry, and cabnets. Go figure. He forgot to go shopping. I pull out two ramen cups. One beef and one chicken. That was all Naruto had in his pantry. Only ramen.

"I'm making dinner! We're having ramen!" I called to Naruto.

"Yay!" I heard Naruto yell before he came out his bedroom still in his boxers.

Hmmmmm. I wonder if all guys (other then my brother and dad) wear nothing but boxers when they get out of bed or something. I'll ask brother latter. Why am I thinking about boxers? Oh well. I shrug while taking out the ramen in the pot and putting it in bowls and handing one to Naruto, who was sitting at the table with chopsticks in hand. I set next to him and we start eating.

I had gotten back home a little after midnight. I was thanking to every God that I know of, which wasn't much mind you. I changed into my pj's (they were frog pj's. I blame Naruto. He got me into frogs) and went to bed.

Morning had come too soon for me by then. I heard my mother downstairs yelling at me to get up but being me (a stubborn little bitch that I am), I didn't get up (nor did I feel like it). My brother came upstairs, came in my room, and flipped me off the bed along with my matrix. One word people. Fuck!

"Kyaaaaaa!!" I cried as I fell with the matrix as everything on it came falling down with me…and onto me.

I managed to poke my head out of the mess to look at my brother. He had a smirk on his face. I scrolled at him but his smirk just grew. I will have my average! But for now. I'm off to the shower I go!!

I got out of the bed mess and skipped to the bathroom with a smile on my face. I'm sure bit brother just shook his head at me but who cares? I don't! I just want my shower and breakfast. Mmmmmm…breakfast.

After taking my shower, I went back to my room to get dress (I don't bother with taking my cloths with me. Too troublesome). I heard some talking in my big brother's room so I ran to my room and put on some chakra into my figure tips, closed my eyes, and put chakra into my eyes from my figure tips. When I opened them up again I had my sharigan but I wasn't seeing my room but my brothers. I love these damn eyes sometimes. They're handy when spying!! Bad image forming. Go away bad image, go away!! Note to self: When hearing strange noises coming from parents room, don't spy!! Shudders.

Oh look! It's big brother and father. Looks like they're talking about something. Shhhhhhh.

"Remember plan. I want those scrolls by today or tomorrow." Father said.

'What scrolls?' I thought to myself.

"But I can't find them. It's like they have disappeared from the building as if they were never there." Brother said coolly.

"Try again. I know those forbidding scrolls are in this village somewhere. Where they can be kept safe." Father said frowning.

"I understand." Brother said.

I cancel the connotation with the crow plushie in my brother's room. I knew what scrolls they were after. You see, there were these six forbidding scrolls that were very powerful that only the ANBU can use. I knew where they were as well. I had them. I stole them a few months ago when I learned about them from these two ANBU were stupid enough to talk about them while they were working. I didn't think the ANBU had the right to use them. So I took them. They were sealed in a small scroll I had that I carry my plushies in. All 2,056 of them.

The scroll were fire, water, lighting, earth, wind, and sealing jutses. I figured since I had them I could use them. I've been reading them for a few days now. I'm not planning to use them unless I need to. I'll give them back as soon as Naruto is Hokage. Why? Because I trust Naru-chan! …And he'll put them in a better hiding spot.

If you're wondering how I got them and if you're thinking I just walked right in or snuck in; then you're WRONG!! I asked Lead-sama to come with me. Whose Lead-sama you asked? He's a powerful wolf demon with a crested moon on his forehead. He loves me. No really. He does. He flat out told me two days ago. Talk about a shock of a life time.

Anyways, I'm sitting here in my room on my bed reading the sealing scroll. I'm reading this one because I'm looking for an unsealing jutse for Naru-chan. I know of the fox in him after all. Karma, what an idiot. I can't believe that stupid fox got himself sealed by a human while I'm at it.

I put the scroll away before I started thinking about it. I cracked up laughing. Mother pokes her head into my room. She looks at me before she starts talking to me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

I stopped laughing long enough to answer her with, "Just thinking about what happened in class yesterday."

She looks at me funny as I start giggling. She shakes her head before leaving. I laugh out loud a few minutes later. I finally stopped 15 minutes later just as my brother walks in. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Most likely not" I replied gigging.

He smiled before sitting on my bed right next to me. I then noticed my crow plushie, that I made for him, in his hands. He saw me looking at the crow before holding it up in front of my face.

"When are you going to tell mother and father you are a plushie maker?" He asked toying with the crow now.

"Never." I said flatly.

He looked at me before toying with the crow again.

"Why?" He asked.

"What difference would it make? Mother would most likely love the plushies that I make and want to sell them. Which I'll never do." I said.

"And father?" he pointed out. Damn him.

"What would he care? He would just want me to get rid of them. Knowing him, he'll just throw them away while I'm at school." I said.

"Speaking of school. Aren't you going to be late?" He asked.

I looked at the clock en cursed. I asked brother if he could leave, which he did, then I threw off my towel. I got dressed, put on my sandals, brushed my hair, got my bag, and ran out of my room all the way downstairs. I grabbed some breakfast, grabbed my launch that I made and packed last night, and ran out the door where my brother was waiting. We would pick up Naruto on the way. We always do.

Hmmmmmmm. I should go visit Lead-sama today. Yeah, I will. I'll do it tonight when everyone's asleep. Heehee.

**End of Chapter #2**

**Me: OMFG. I thought I would never get this chapter on fanfiction.**

**Naruto: Why did it take you so long to get it up.**

**Me: My dad deleted the word thing on the computer but now I have a laptop with it; it should be easy for me to do now. :D**

**Sakura: Where's Sasuke?**

**Me and Naruto: (points to corner)**

**Sakura: -_-"**

**Me: What a big baby.**

**Naruto: R&R!!! xD**


End file.
